Dominance Over Memoria
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Trent is uncomfortably use to being taken over by Drago his White Ranger alternate persona but that doesn't mean he won't fight him as best he can every step of the way-especially when Ptera's face is revealed to him. Set during: Truth and Consequences'


Takes place during 'Truth and Consequences'. The Dino Thunder Rangers versus the White Ranger.

Second Power Rangers fic! This one for Dino Thunder.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Power Rangers Dino Thunder<strong>_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Dominance Over Memoria**_

* * *

><p>Trent closed his eyes and tried to breathe. How that was possible when he was <em>trapped inside his own mind<em> he didn't know. But it calmed him.

It was not pleasant being trapped in his own mind with an alternate darker-side of his persona that only craved a good challenge, to fight and keep going. He didn't want to take over the world; he had no interest in others unless they provided some sport. It became easier after awhile, transforming into Drago (reluctantly) now that he knew what was going on.

But he didn't have to like it. He didn't.

Drago (as Trent came to call his alternate self) love to mess with people's minds while unmorphed, lurking in the shadows, finding out their secrets. He was good at that.

But today, he felt like ranger morphing his involuntary human host and fighting his fellow rangers. Brachio (the Black Ranger's 'codename') was out of this fight because of being encased in amber and Drago was secretly disheartened about having to freeze his best opponent. But it was amusing toying with the younger Rangers even if they tended to just fall on the ground a lot.

And in his own head, Trent could only watch, yet he was participating. He was there but not, feeling all of Drago's emotions as another entity's emotions and joy-not his own.

Drago the White Ranger, smirking under the red visor of his white helmet as he effortlessly blocked the punch from Tricera, slashing through his suit with the drago sword. He caught sight of Tyranno out of the corner of his eye and blocked his punch with a sweep of his arm, slashing him with the Drago Sword, sending Tyranno tumbling to the ground along with Tricera.

"Back-off."

Drago/Trent smirked under his helmet, walking towards the demorphed Ptera as Tyranno groaned.

"Never did like the color yellow." he commented, stalking towards her.

_Wait,__ I __don't __mind __yellow._Trent objected as an image of Kira flashed into his mind. She _always_ wore yellow. _I like yellow!_

_Well, __I __do._ Drago snapped back, shoving the thoughts of Kira away. _And __stop __thinking __about __that __stupid __girl! __It's __distracting __me._

Trent smirked. _This _is _my __body._

_But I'm the more powerful of us, Trent._

"Stay away from her!" The voice of Tricera demanded, his words stronger than his body as he struggled to regain his feet.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Drago/Trent retorted, not even looking back.

* * *

><p>Ptera was curled onto her side, sprawled out on the ground, her face bent towards her curled body, wincing in pain.<p>

"Well, Ptera," Drago chuckled. "Yellow Ranger. Time to say goodbye." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the ground and around to face him, raising his fist as a growl escaped.

Drago felt Trent reel back in shock and horror.

Kira Ford was staring at him with an owlish confused look, disoriented. As Drago raised his fist again, Trent seized control, forcing his way through the white mist engulfing his mind.

"Huh?" His fist relaxed as unbidden images floated in his mind;

_Kira turning to smile at him, Kira onstage her fingers dancing effortlessly along the strings of her guitar as he watched..._

_What is this?_

_It's...it's Kira..._

"Kira?" Trent whispered. Confusion filled her eyes as he slowly let his fist fall. "I-I-"

_Snap out of it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

Drago roared in anger, the fury of energy streaming too fast through their/his bones, his muscles, his skull and they both cried out as lancing pain shot through their/his skull.

His/their hands seized at the helmet, the leather gloves slipped off the sleek surface, unable to press into the hard bone and ease the pain. He/they dropped Kira's hand in the process, scrambling to his/their feet as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You ready?" Tyranno asked Tricera after they both managed to scramble back to their feet.

"Oh yeah."

"Super Dino Mode!"

* * *

><p>The last two minutes of Drago's battle against the Rangers had not been fun ones. Getting his rear kicked by the Dino Rangers was not fun.<p>

Drago/Trent felt burns lance through the protective fabric, his muscles throbbing, burning as fiery explosions pressed in on his suit.

Drago clenched his teeth angrily, pain throbbing through his head.

_Shut...up._

_Try and make me._

His ranger power was flickering as Trent focused, pressing down with his mind.

_Oh, __you _want _them __to __know __you're __me?_

_Better than...just watching._

_Oh, no. I've got plans, Trent. I'm having a little fun, running in this world of yours._ Drago curled his fingers, staggering to his feet as Tyranno and Tricera deactivated their Super Dino Mode.

_No!_

_Not a good time to have a heart to heart, Trent._

He hated looking weak, clutching his aching chest. _If __you __hadn't __interfered, __I __would __have __won._"I'll be back." Drago promised, the Rangers

_Yeah,__ but __then __you'd __get __an __inflated __ego._ Trent mocked as Drago turned flashed away in a blur of speed.

* * *

><p><em>I loved that scene in 'Truth and Consequences' and when Trent spazzed after seeing Kira's face I thought 'the White Rangers trying to take back control.'<em>

_And it always annoyed me that the Rangers did not have real codenames-always calling each other's real names in battle (especially when there are civilians around) didn't seem smart. So, since Trent/Drago didn't know who they are he/they gave them codenames based on their respective zords. It gets tiring saying 'the Red Ranger' or whatever._

_Anyway, please review. Otherwise how will I know you read it to the end?  
><em>


End file.
